Mismatch - The Sequel
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: This is basically a continuation from Mismatch (one of my earlier fics) It seems that a certain red- headed Dark Queen is back for revenge on our favourite heroine's. I encourage you to read Mismatch before reading this.
1. Dreams of Darkness

  
Mismatch - The Sequel  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
AN: I'm back and so is my newest fic. I encourage you to read Mismatch before reading this story, well that's if you haven't already.   
I need really alot feedback on this story, cause I really want to know if I should continue. I'm also thinking about writing more Sailor Moon   
fanfiction, so please write in your review if you would like to read more of my fanfiction. Hey guys please check my profile out! - LSM  
  
Timeframe (IMPORTANT) - Queen Serenity has given the throne of the Moon Kingdom over to Serenity, so that she now rules the whole  
Solar System. She has also surrendered the power of the Silver Crystal to Serenity.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - The Sequel - Chapter One  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
I woke up with a jolt. My whole body was sweating and my silk nightie clung closely to my body. I tried to draw a few breaths into my   
lungs quickly but my body was still getting over what I had just seen. Endymion, who was now awake put his arms around me carefully  
trying to soothe me back to sleep.   
  
"Eddie," I managed to whisper. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked softly. "My dream, it was so real," I answered. Endymion positioned  
himself so that he sat in front of me. "Tell me about it," he replied. "I had been captured by this women with long red hair and in a purple  
dress, she was torturing me. She was mocking me, saying I didn't deserve to live and that she was going to kill me. She raised her hands   
and some sort of black lightning surrounded her hands."  
  
"But before she could hit me with the lightning you burst through the door with your sword. You told her to step away from me and if   
she ever harmed me her life wouldn't be worth living. She refused to move and turned towards you and the lightning flew from her fingers  
towards you. I screamed and you fell to the floor. You then died right in front of my eyes." By the time I had finished I was in tears.   
  
  
  
Endymion died and I couldn't stop it let along move. My soul felt like it had been ripped apart. I jumped into Eddie's arms and pressed   
my head against his chest. "It's alright it's wasn't real. She could never get you, to do that she'd have to get past all the palace guards,  
your senshi and my generals and most of all me. Do you think that I would ever let that happen?" "No, but - ."   
  
"No buts, Sere. Now go back to sleep." I nodded and laid back down on my pillow. Endymion kissed me on the forehead and tried to get   
some sleep also. I realized after a few moments that I was still shivering. "Eddie, hold me," I stated. Endymion moved his hands so that   
they were around my waist.   
  
I moved myself so my body was pressed against his. Only in Endymion's arms was I at true peace. My body changed from cold and   
weak to warm and fuzzy. I sighed. I wish Gaia could see us like this. She and Mother must have planned this all along. Endymion was  
my destiny, my only love. I just wished that everybody could feel like this about someone.  
  
  
  
Could feel their heart skip a beat when they looked at each other or when they touched each others hands. An image flashed through my   
head for a quick second. It was the one of Endymion dying. Leaving me alone - all alone. True, I would still have my friends and my mother   
but my mind and body would ache for something more. The love of a King, the love of Endymion.  
  
I drifted off slowly thinking back on past memories. Last weekend's picnic trip, this Month's Royal ball all the things which made me think   
of my senshi and generals, Endymion and my mother. But at the back of my mind, rested the image of that red - headed women. Her crown,   
her eyes that held no spark of life.   
  
She was an evil creature who had the nerve to call herself a women, more like monster. My body was drained and tired, I quickly drifted   
off from the land of the living to the land of the dormant.   
  
  
  
*In the Shadows of Darkness*   
  
  
"Do you think it's wise what the dark Queen has decided to do after all Queen Serenity has the Imperial Silver Crystal under her command?" A   
servant of the Dark Kingdom asked another. "The dark Queen is much more power than that little goodie goodie Queen. The Dark Kingdom shall   
prevail," the other one replied with disgust in his voice.   
  
"Yes of course." "Queen Serenity will not be prepared for what's about to happen, we will finally have our revenge. Once and for all!"   
  
  
  
Hope you liked Chapter One. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. More action, more romance, more secrets, that's what Mismatch  
stands for. Please Review. I really need the feedback!  



	2. Research

  
Mismatch - The Sequel  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
AN: Thanks for your support so far guys, it's been great. Please keep reading and reviewing it really encourages me to write. If your  
asking why I don't get my chapters out sooner it is because I have taken on a new fanfic and I'm posting it at the Force.net's Jedi   
Council. If you might have or might not have guessed yet it's a Star Wars. I'm becoming obsessed with both Sailor Moon and Star   
Wars..LOL!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - The Sequel - Chapter Two  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
I opened the door to the Palace library hoping to find some kind old librarian to help me find what I needed. Instead I found nobody. The  
library was completely empty, just my luck. Suddenly from behind one of the large wooden bookshelves a woman emerged. She had long  
brown hair that was neatly done up in a bun to prevent it from falling onto her face and covering her eyes.   
  
I estimated that she was in her early thirties. Her glasses rested on the tip of her nose, she pushed them back up and put one of the books she   
held in her hand on the shelf. "Good Morning," she chimed happily not looking up from what she was doing. "Hello, I was wondering if you could  
help me?" I replied.   
  
She looked up from what she was doing, her eyes were a bright blue. She mustn't have known who I was because she seemed to act exactly  
as she had before. "Sure, what would you like help with?" I had decided this morning to wear a dress which was elegant and still did not  
make you think 'Queen Serenity' automaticly.   
  
  
  
So I had chosen the only simple dress I seemed to have in my wardrobe. A dark blue 'V' neck dress which just barely touched the floor. My hair was  
in it's traditional hairstyle. I wasn't going to bother changing it. "I need some information about someone and I wanted to know if I could use  
the library's computer system," I stated. The woman sighed, "Do you have clearance?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes. My code is Alpha 74327.665." The woman gasped, "That's Queen Serenity's code. I should have realized your highness. Please  
excuse my rudeness." "No, you have no need to apoligize." The woman smiled, "Well let's start over your highness. My name is Lara." "Well you  
already know my name," I chuckled.  
  
"Now what was it you were wanting? Ahh yes, the computer system. Please follow me, your highness," Lara lead her towards the back of the  
library to the computer area. "Please none of that your highness stuff. Please call me, Serenity." Lara nodded. "Ok, I trust you know how to use  
a computer. Everything you can ever possibly need is in there," She said pointing towards the monitor.   
  
  
  
"Thank you." "I shall now leave you to conduct your search your -- Serenity." I smiled and Lara walked back to the front desk shifting through some  
books. Ok now let me think. What name should I type in? The name of that women! But who was she? She said something about the Dark Forces.  
Ok that's a start.  
  
Search: Dark Force   
  
Results found (2):   
  
Dark Moon:  
An ancient race of people who lived in the Southern Continient of Earth. They were mostly known for their experiences with Dark Magic  
  
The Negerverse:  
A dimension in which people filled with hate and evil. Their ruler, Dark Queen has the power of the Dark Crystal at her fingertips. Are known   
to attack peaceful civilisations.   
  
  
Umm..The Negerverse..The Dark Queen. That must be it!   
  
The Negerverse:  
  
It is common knowledge that the Moon Kingdom is at war with this dark force. They are loyal only to the Dark Queen who is also known as Queen  
Beryl a women with extreme power at her fingertips. But she only has a mind for evil. The Queen is usually surrounded by five generals which   
are known as the Negerverse Generals. The Negerverse prefers to use evil creatures than human's as their attack force. Click here to view a  
profile of Queen Beryl and the only picture of her that we have managed to obtain.  
  
  
I moved the mouse over the words 'Click Here' Was this the woman who had haunted my dreams? Was this the red-head that dared to call herself  
a Queen? The woman who had killed Endymion and sworn revenge on my kingdom. I clicked the left moud pad button and a new window came up.  
The information read like this  
  
Full Name: Beryl Adrinna Stevens  
Royal Title: Dark Queen of the Negerverse  
D.O.B: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Features: Long Red Hair, Green eyes  
Homeworld: Earth  
Info: She is a ruthless evil women and will stop at nothing to get revenge on the ruling power of the Imperial White Moon Kingdom  
Husband: None  
Siblings: Brother, Prince Diamond  
Children: Unknown  
Enemies: Queen Serenity  
  
  
Below was a picture of a woman who looked exactly like the profile had decribed. She held a long purple staff in her hands and looked like she was  
looking straight at you. Below here profile was a place I could click to view my own profile. I clicked it, I had never seen my profile before could  
be interesting.   
  
That was her though I cannot convince myself that she's wasn't in my dream last night. But as tis information said, she's after me and she won't   
stop until I'm dead. What have I ever done to her? Nothing, pure and simple nothing. The screen flicked over to my profile it was light up with   
bright colours and the information read.  
  
Full Name: Serenity Moon  
Royal Title: High Queen of the Imperial White Moon  
D.O.B: June, 989.4653  
Age: 20  
Features: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes  
Homeworld: White Moon  
Info: The beautiful Queen Serenity rules fairly and hears the call of her people not alike alot of the Moon Queens before her  
Husband: King Endymion of the Earth  
Siblings: None  
Children: None  
Enemies: The Negerverse  
  
Interesting, I never knew that anybody took the time to complie profiles such as these. I sighed and swtiched off the computer. But getting back   
to the matter at hand, I must tell Endymion of my news-breaking discovery. Maybe he'll know what to do because I sure don't have any idea. "Did  
you find what you were looking for?" Lara asked.  
  
I nodded, "Thank - you for all your help." "My pleasure Serenity," Lara replied sweetly a little too sweetly. I felt a cold shiver run up my spine as   
I excitied the room. Oh by Selene it's just my imagination playing tricks on me again. I must get to Endymion and my senshi right away.  
  
  
*Lara's P.O.V*  
  
  
I watched as the goodie two shoes Queen Serenity ran out of the room in fright. Thinks she can go up against The Negerverse well she's got another   
thing coming. I love playing the sweet gentle librarian Lara it's such a change from my usual self. I quickly fetched a communicator out of my left pocket  
and try to contact Queen Beryl or at least Prince Diamond.   
  
"Ahh General Crystaline do you have anything to report," Beryl asked as her face appeared on the small screen. "Yes, you majesty. Queen Serenity   
has looked up your profile on the computer. She knows about you, you higness. She fears you..," Crystaline answered. Queen Beryl laughed, "Good  
Good this is going exactly as I planned. You serve me well General. I shall look forward to future updates until then keep an eye on Serenity. You must   
not be found out."  
  
"Thank you, you highness. For caring so much for my well being. I shall do as you ask gladly." Beryl nodded, "Dark Queen out." I smiled to myself. I have  
the trust of the Dark Queen and for that I shall not fail her.   
  
  
Like it? The plot thickens. This story is less romantic is more focused on Queen Beryl and her evil gang. But I cna say without giving anything away that  
there is some secrets tha you will learn later on. Till next time - LSM   



End file.
